Cards of Darkness
by Tairelic
Summary: A Sakura/Shaoran and Touya/Yukito story about their blooming relationships and a new enemy who rises to face them and steal the Sakura Cards. Begins immediately after Card Captor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card
1. The beginning in the end

The Clock tower hung practically silent with nothing but the sounds of…well…Nothing filling the air.

Sakura Kinomoto had spent the last week battling a Clow Card she hadn't even known to exist. It had stolen her Sakura cards and taken the livers of her loved ones.

Now it was about to take her most precious feeling. Her love for a boy named Syaoran Li..

"I Guess I wasn't able to tell him after all." Sakura muttered mournfully, before continuing her chant,

"Card Created By Clow

Abandon Your Old Form and Reincarnate…

…Under the Name…

…Of your new Master Sakura!"

The Nothing Card began to twist and change into mystical energy.

_Here it comes_ Sakura thought as she prepared to lose her precious feeling.

The Energy shot towards Sakura, causing her to flinch, but suddenly it veered away. Sakura turned around and watched in horror as the energy enclosed around Shaoran, forming a sphere of dark shimmering energy.

Sakura ran back down the spiraling staircase, stopping at the large gap Nothing had left.

"It Looks like I had more Magic Power left than you. Of Course, it's because you ended up using so many cards in one day." He said, not bothering to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Syaoran…" Sakura sighed, and Syaoran could tell she was holding back tears.

"Even if this feeling I have disappears," He continued, "That once again, Sakura, I'll…"

The Black Energy of nothing completely closed over Syaoran.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried out, tears falling from her eyes. She didn't notice as her final card floated out of her pocket and shot a ray of golden energy towards the sphere of black energy.

The Sphere exploded and the tower was filled with a beautiful white light.

Sakura continued to cry as the light retracted back into tower.

"Don't Cry. It's Alright." A voice said.

Sakura looked up and saw a Sakura Card containing the image of a beautiful young girl holding a winged heart.

Sakura recognized the girl as the Nothing Card. But the card was now titled 'HOPE'.

The Card floated down into Sakura's hand.

"What? It's her." Sakura said in shock as the card stopped glowing. Suddenly Sakura remembered that Syaoran was there.

"Syaoran…It's alright if you think nothing of me, Syaoran. I'm in love with you." Sakura finally admitted, "You're the most important person in the world to me."

Syaoran stared blankly at her and she was about to cry again when he said, "And you are mine." A smile crossed his face, "Sakura."

Sakura smiled as she felt tears of joy entering her eyes.

As if matching Sakura's life, the sun began to rise, and she knew everything really would be alright.

&&&

Touya Kinomoto woke up on the cold hard ground.

What the Hell Happened?

Touya knew it couldn't be a hangover. He never drank anymore, not since that bad experience in Junior High. He had sworn off that stuff.

Was he drugged?

He wouldn't mind so much if it was Yukito, but some random pervert off the street?

Then he'd be really pissed off.

Touya began sorting through his memories. After about ten minutes he decided it had to be something magical. But it sure sucked losing his powers to save Yukito, not that he minded.

But if his sister could actually sustain Yue then there wouldn't have been a problem as far as he was concerned.

_Wait a Minute! Yukito!_

Touya took off running to try and find Yukito. He had no idea where he was, but damn it, he was gonna try.

&&&

"Here Goes!" Sakura called out, stepping back. Even with the Jump card she needed a running start.

"Hey, Hold on! The Stairs will come back!" Shaoran stated with a blush on his face.

"No Way!" Sakura replied, jumping with arms wide open.

"I Love You!"

Sakura landed right on top of Syaoran. The position was awkward but he felt happy being this close. Feeling her body, her warmth.

"I'm never letting go of you again." Sakura said burying her head in Syaoran's shoulder.

"I won't let go of you either." He said. And then something happened that he never would've expected.

Sakura lifted her head and planted a light kiss on Syaoran's lips.

Syaoran was red as a strawberry now. He'd have to work on that, but this was all too new.

"Promise?" Sakura asked, pleadingly

"Promise." He answered.

* * *

Alright! That was a fun chapter to write. Now I'm going to go ahead and do a time skip so it fits with my next chapter! More soon!


	2. Stalking Sakura

Night fell across the city of Tomoeda, blanketing in darkness.

A City that had only hours earlier been temporarily nonexistent.

Sakura Kinomoto was sleeping soundly in her bed. Little did she know however, of the figure standing outside her home.

A figure who held mysterious powers of his own.

The figure sneered at the house from the lamppost he was standing on.

The figure sneered at the girl inside who had magical power beyond his. But that was about to change. He would make sure of it.

The figure ripped a black hair from his head, and gazed at it a second.

"This is the beginning of your end, Sakura." The figure said.

The figure raised the hair into the sky, and quietly concentrated his will into the hair.

Suddenly the hair broke away from his grasp and flew towards the Kinomoto house.

_Perfect_

The hair magically passed through the wall of the house, directly entering Sakura's room.

The hair floated around, searching the room until it found its target: the book of Sakura. Formerly known as the book if Clow, this magical book was legendary for holding the Clow Cards, now known as the Sakura cards.

The hair floated towards the book and shot straight into it. Sakura wasn't awakened as the book crackled with electricity and released several flashes of black light before quieting back down.

No, Sakura didn't awaken, but her adorable head was filled with several nightmares that night. And the nightmare outside her window grinned evilly as something evil and powerful floated down into his hand.

* * *

Alright! Sorry for the delay! I've been busy with Off to a New Adventure, my main project. I promise I'll give you a longer chapter next time! Hope you enjoyed this one, since people actually seem to be reading this story.


	3. Guarded Love

A silent night fell across Tomoeda, just like that night several months ago. The same dark figure waited outside of Sakura Kinomoto's house.

Only this time he had a visitor.

The figure and the visitor both gazed up at the night sky, which glittered with the light of stars.

"Aren't the Stars are beautiful tonight?" the visitor asked

"Aye" the figure answered

"I wish I could reach up and touch them." The visitor commented

"Aye, but whenever I'm with you, I feel as if I could touch the stars."

The figure turned the visitor's face and stood up on his toes to plant a soft kiss on the visitor's lips.

For a second they were lost in their own ecstasy under the moonlight. The figure flicked his tongue across the visitor's lips and fell against the visitor's chest, knocking them both to the ground.

They both lay still for a second, before they started laughing at the situation. The visitor held the figure in his arms and they were both eased under the soothing moonlight.

It was like paradise, for the figure's troubled soul. But then his eyes fell back on HER house, the Bane of his existence, the thorn in his side. And just like that all the rage, hatred, and jealousy came flooding back to poison his mind and his heart.

The figure placed his hands on either side of the visitor and pushed himself upward, standing once again to look at the house that vexed him so.

"I can feel it again. I can feel HER again. The power I so desire, the power of the stars. And nothing can get in my way."

The figure looked back down at the visitor.

"Not Even you."

&&&

A smile suited Sakura best.

At least that's what everybody had told her.

And right now her smile was bigger than it ever had been before.

Six long months ago Sakura Kinomoto had confessed her true feelings to Syaoran Li. She loved him and he loved her. And from that moment they had never lost contact. Even though he'd needed to go back to Hong Kong, they'd stayed in touch by phone and E-mail.

Snow began to fall as Sakura dragged her brother Touya eagerly through the amusement park they were now in.

And now Syaoran had finally stood up to his mother, a woman with insane magical power, to return to her. PERMANENTLY! Or until Tomoyo's mother got sick of having a houseguest, which would probably be never since Tomoyo had explained it was for Sakura.

Sakura continued to drag Touya through the amusement park, the happiness on her face becoming more and more evident as they neared their destination.

The brunette and her brother were now on their way to Sakura's first date with Syaoran! She was more excited than when she went out with Yukito a few years ago. She remember especially well since that was where she found and sealed the WATERY card. Hopefully this date wouldn't involve drowning or being burned to a crisp: this was where she had sealed the FIERY card. Good times.

Sakura ran faster and faster. At this point she could probably outrun the DASH card.

And then she saw him: Syaoran Li standing next to Yukito. Her old love and her new love.

"Syaoran-Kun!" Sakura called, and then her whole world melted away as she jumped into the Syaoran's arms just like all those months ago.

&&&

From the Ferris Wheel, unbeknownst to Sakura, the sinister figure watched her with interest as she jumped into Syaoran's arms.

_Perfect. Now the fun can really begin._


	4. Teasers of Fate

"Oh key that hides the powers of darkness."

I moved my hand over the yellow, sun-shaped key that lay on the table before me.

" Guide my hand and reveal to me what lies ahead."

_And please help me clarify the sudden change in the Sakura Cards _I added silently

I opened my eyes to see the tarot cards laid out on the table before me. The only thing illuminating them, being the mystical light of the key in my hand.

This was going to take all my concentration to figure out what happened to her cards.

Even if it's not my business anymore, she has a right to know if something's going to happen.

I can't let it turn out like the Nothing Card incident.

I reached my hand out, feeling the spirit of the key guide me.

Out of the 22 cards before me, I felt my hand grab one and draw it back to me.

I turned it over.

The Fool

The Fool is an essential part of the Tarot because he is the spark that sets everything else into motion.

Does this mean Sakura's about to embark on a long journey? It's too vague. I had to pick another one.

I closed my eyes and reached out again.

Oh Key, please help me help Sakura.

I grabbed another one and drew it back to me.

I looked at the card.

The Hanged Man.

The Hanged man carries out his quest without moving. The true quest is seeking within, not without.

So Sakura's headed for a SPIRITUAL journey.

It's STILL too ambiguous. This doesn't answer any questions about what happened to the cards.

I can't just tell Sakura she's headed for a Spiritual Journey. She won't know how to deal with it.

ONE MORE CARD

I reached out. Please, let this be the one.

I grabbed one off the table

PLEASE GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS

I looked at the card.

DEATH

A card of transformation

I looked at the key in my hand

_Thanks a lot, key_.


	5. Bad Idea

The same dizziness caused my head to swim. It wouldn't go away.

I leaned back over the trash can and watched my breakfast reach the bottom.

I felt a comforting hand pat my back. I looked up at the source, Yukito, who pressed a napkin to my chin, wiping the vomit off.

"Don't worry, Syaoran-kun. I'm sure a lot of people get sick just like you." Yukito, said in his kind voice.

"That's right, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said from behind, "But maybe it was a bad idea going on the new roller-coaster."

A turned to her, offering a small smile "It's okay, I'm sure the feeling's passed by-"

My queasy stomach silenced me, forcing me back over the rim of the trashcan. I heard a sudden, loud burst of repressed laughter from my girlfriend's brother.

"Sure, Sure! It was a GREAT idea! I never thought we'd get to see the 'PERFECT' Li Syaoran puking his guts out!"

Touya let out a pained shout.

"Onii-chan! Don't ruin our first date."

I could practically hear the scowl in Sakura's voice.

"Jeez, poor kid. I bet he didn't know he was dating a monster." Touya replied

"I am NOT a monster!" She replied

The two continued to bicker, seemingly lost in their own little world.

"Listen, Syaoran-kun," Yukito bent down by my ear, "I'm going to try to calm those town down, meet us by the ferris wheel when you're done, okay?"

I nodded to indicate my agreement with this plan, as he lead the sounds of bickering away.

I spent about another ten minutes puking before I felt all the food was gone. I stood up and turned around.

"Let's see, where's the ferris wheel again?"

I looked around the crowded area before I was hit with the realization that THEY had taken the map.

"Damn, how am I supposed to find them now?"

I pondered what do for a minute, before I came up with a plan.

I turned to my right, weaving and ducking through the throng of people, trying to get closer and closer to the clump of forest that hung by the edge of this park.

If I could just get there, I'd be able to find the others for sure.

I was almost there when a strong grip found my arm

I turned to see a large man with black hair, a tattered brown coat and faded blue jeans

"Excuse me," He said, "Can you spare some change?"

"I'm sorry sir. I don't have money with me."

I tried to walk out of his grip but he held tight

"Spare some change? Please"

"I'm sorry. Maybe if you ask an adult?"

I didn't WANT to give this guy the brush-off. I was just in a hurry.

That's when his other arm found my other arm. He lifted me off the ground effortlessly.

"HEY! What are you doing? Let me go! Let me-

That's when I noticed his eye. There was a weird symbol carved into it.

_A MAGICAL symbol!_

"W-Who are you?"

He smiled and brought my face close to his

"Death."


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait on these chapters. But the truth is, my muse is running dry, and I'm really busy so it'd help if you could post some suggestions in reviews on where to go with this story. I really don't want to discontinue this or leave readers hanging anymore. Your help is appreciated.


	7. The Magician

The sky was beautiful tonight. No questioning it whatsoever. The stars were shining brighter than ever seen against the dead black sky. The air was warm and comforting rather than cold. It filled me with a feeling of happiness. I turned on my side.

"Hey Eriol?" I asked the dark-haired boy lying next to me

"Yes, Syaoran-kun?"

"Why do the stars seems so much brighter tonight?"

"Why you ask? Because of this."

Eriol reached into the pocket of his black sorcery robe and pulled out a small tarot card. I squinted my eyes to read it.

"The Magician?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, Syaoran. Do you know anything about Tarot cards?"

I shook my head. "Not really. Mom tried to teach me about them when I was younger, but I didn't really listen. What does the Magician mean?"

"You see those stars up in the sky?"

I looked up again, "Yeah."

"The magician has the power to transform through the use of his will," Eriol pointed up at the sky, "Which means those stars may seem brighter, but they're still the same dimly shining stars they were before."

I frowned at him, "So what if they needed a little help? They're still shining brightly, aren't they?"

Eriol snickered, annoying me. "Believe it or not, there is a lesson here, Syaoran-kun."

The pale-skinned boy sat up and crawled over to whisper something in my ear.

"Don't let the magician fool you, Syaoran-kun."

Eriol then placed a hand of my eyes, drowning all of my senses in darkness.

**XXX**

"Damn him, Damn him, DAMN HIM!"

I looked down at my short master. Not that I could look any other way. This cramped ticket booth we'd invaded didn't allow for someone as tall as me.

There was just enough room for that Syaoran boy, my master and I.

"What's wrong my master?"

"What do you THINK? That stupid meddling sorcerer has interrupted my spell and gone inside this boy's head!"

"It's not like he's going anywhere. We have his sword, his scrolls, not to mention he's tied up."

"But he's teaching this stupid kid how to fight my spell!"

"Don't worry master, it'll take more than a few fancy words to break his trance. I mean just look at him!"

Master looked down again to see that dead vacant-eyed stare and drool coming down his face

"In any case, I'm going in to stop him. Wait here."

With a snap of his fingers, my master vanished into a puff of smoke, which floated into the boy's nose.

I let out a sigh as a group of people began nearing the ticket booth. I knew killing the ticket taker wouldn't stop people from coming.

I laid my hand on the glass window and a CLOSED sign appeared. If the cloaking spell didn't stop them, this certainly would.

I looked back down at the Syaoran boy

"Master."

**XXX**

Eriol removed his hand and I suddenly found myself sitting on a beach in my swimsuit.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud

"Your next lesson, Syaoran-kun."

* * *

As you can see, my muse has refreshed since that author's note. Please review! :P


	8. Duality

The sky looked beautiful above me. So clear…so blue, not a cloud in the sky.

"Do you need some sun-block, Syaoran-kun?" Eriol asked

"No thanks."

It wasn't TOO sunny today. It's not like my back would get sun-burned unless I left the comfort of this big towel, and there's no way THAT was happening. Not unless I was a total masochist who wanted to burn my feet on the hot sand.

"Really? Not even for your chest or legs?"

I looked down. He had a point. My dark green swim trunks wouldn't exactly protect my WHOLE body.

"Okay. I guess I'll take some."

"Do you want me to rub it on for you?"

I blushed profusely.

"E-Eriol, are you hitting on me?"

The pale boy crossed his arms, and smiled slyly.

"And what if I was?"

I suddenly felt VERY uncomfortable. Eriol was sitting there wearing nothing but black swim-trunks and a pair of glasses. I felt heat rising in my face. It really sucked being Bi sometimes.

"Look, Eriol. I'm sorry to let you down, but I'm in love with Sakura and as tempting as your proposition is-"

The black-haired boy started giggling before me. At least he wasn't too upset, I guess? If it was possible, my face got even redder. In fact my whole BODY was probably red as a strawberry by now.

The laughing suddenly stopped.

"Please, don't be so self-conscious, Syaoran-kun. Especially inside your own head."

"W-W-Wait! You can read minds now?"

"No, Just enter them."

"But you didn't enter my mind! You're sitting right in front of me."

"Not exactly."

"What are you talking about?"

A card materialized in Eriol's hand. He held out to me.

"The answers you seek lie here in this Tarot Card, Syaoran-Kun. It's called-"

"The Lovers. Am I correct?" A voice behind me said

I looked behind and felt my mouth drop

"E-ERIOL?"

The person walking towards Eriol and I was…Eriol! That same black swimsuit, that same pair of swim trunks, that same pale skin! I turned back around and found Eriol was still next to me lying on that same moon-patterned towel he was a second ago.

What the hell?

My face shot back and forth between the two Eriols until the one next to me grabbed my arm, 'causing my face to land squarely on him.

"Syaoran-Kun. Take the card." Eriol said. Eriol's sly smile was now gone and his eyes had a deadly serious stare, injecting fear into my confusion.

"What are you doing, Onii-san?" The other Eriol said

The Eriol next to me continued his stare. "Take The Card." He repeated

"Really, Onii-san? You go THIS far to get Syaoran on your side? A shallow beach-side seduction scenario? And you even need a CURSED Tarot Card to win him over? For shame, Eli-kun."

Eli? Who's Eli? Wait!

"CURSED?"

The Eriol next to me withdraw his arm and stood up. "Shut up! You stay out of this, little brother!"

Eli? Little Brother? Cursed Tarot Card? What exactly was going on here?

"And your choice in cards was so obvious too. The Lovers? You're better than this magical child's play."

"Don't talk down to your older brother, Eriol-Kun. I can do whatever I want! This is none of YOUR business. What are you even doing here?"

"I'm just here to make sure you don't force Fate's hand with those magical abominations you're creating. Come back with me now and we may be able to work things out. Please don't force me to hurt you, Eli-kun."

The Eriol next to me got a wicked smile on his face.

"Now who's going to far, Eriol-kun?"

The Eriol next to me leaned down, coming close to my face

"See you later, Syaoran-Kun."

Then his lips met mine and my whole body numbed.

* * *

I'll deliberately leave this to the left instead of my usual centering. You like it? Tell me. You don't? Tell me. I won't judge. :) And YES, I couldn't stop a bit of yaoi from slipping in there! Sue me! :P I enjoy it, and if you don't then you can stop reading here. Please review! The more reviews, the more motivation for my next chapter!


End file.
